


Long Night

by strawberrystar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, kind of fluffy too theyre in love, lowkey though - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrystar/pseuds/strawberrystar
Summary: Junmyeon's wide awake and he's willing to keep Jongdae up no matter what.





	Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> idk what i was thinking when i wrote 95% of this i literally forgot.  
> take a shot every time i call jongdae pretty

“Turn that off,” Junmyeon hears Jongdae whine behind him, draping his arm across Junmyeon to paw at his phone, with little effort to mess with the screen but just enough to send him to the very top of his Instagram feed. The older male bats his hand away, clicking his tongue while scrolling back down to try finding that one super cute dog video he was watching.

 

Jongdae tosses a leg over Junmyeon’s waist, pulling him closer while nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck and Junmyeon can feel long lashes tickling his skin and the pout forming as he speaks, ”It’s two a.m hyung, go sleep.”

 

Junmyeon’s phone is a little too bright and a little too close to his face when he glances at the time on top of the screen, reading 2:23 am but pays it no mind. He indulges in the soft, sweet sound of Jongdae’s breathing, occasionally interrupted by incoherent mumbles, voice deep and sweet, while mixed with the sound of the heater just a few feet away.

 

“I’m not tired.” He hears Jongdae sigh.

 

“Days off are for sleeping, not staying up and waking up early the next morning.”

 

He thinks it’s because he’s used to getting so little sleep; with countless nights of late dance practices, hours spent memorizing lines for a new drama, a new song, practicing notes and melodies in his bed while reading a book or texting his family. He’s gotten used to being busy, constantly being bombarded with schedules for their new album, new performances, photo shoots, filming. It’s tiring, but nothing he hasn’t dealt with before.

 

Days off like these he usually spends sleeping in or back home or with friends. Sometimes he’s at the gym, other times he’s back at the dorms poking fun at Sehun who had Kyungsoo come upstairs just to make him food for the third time this week.

 

He has no plans for tomorrow though, and he’s pretty sure Jongdae doesn’t either since he spends most days off in his room anyway.

 

“Maybe I’ll sleep in then.” Junmyeon chuckles, switching apps to text a friend when he sees the notification.

 

“Won’t let you.” Jongdae’s tone so sweet and loving as he wraps an arm around Junmyeon, who returns the affection by placing his hand over his.

 

“You won’t?” Jongdae shakes his head, holding in giggles and Junmyeon turns himself around so that he’s facing Jongdae, leaving his phone somewhere on his side of the bed and hopefully it doesn’t fall because who knows if his case is enough to save him from a cracked phone screen.

 

A hand automatically finds its place on Jongdae’s waist, legs intertwined together and faces just inches away, noses almost touching. Junmyeon’s other hand slips between Jongdae’s cheek and the pillow and he watches the other’s lashes flutter shut when he nuzzles into the touch, dimmed light from the lamp on the nightstand is just enough to illuminate the beauty that is Kim Jongdae. Thumb brushes over soft, smooth skin and Junmyeon can feel his heart skip a beat when the younger male gives him a kind smile, it’s almost as if he’s been blinded by the sun and he’s so in love with the way those cutely curled ends of his lips tug and the soft lighting that emphasizes that little dimple on his cheek.

 

“Maybe I’ll keep you up too.” Junmyeon’s voice is low as he pulls Jongdae closer, letting foreheads touch. “I mean you told me you aren't doing anything tomorrow. We can wake up at three together.”

 

Jongdae rolls his eyes, “I’m not going to watch another cheesy drama with you when I could be sleeping.”

 

“You always say that but do it anyway.”

 

“Wonder why.”

 

“Because you love me too much to say no.” he snickers,” Plus, you’re into cliches.”

 

Jongdae doesn’t say anything, but the sparkles in his eyes and his sweet little giggles are practically oozing with love and affection for his hyung, his love, _his_ Junmyeon.

 

It’s days like this where Jongdae feels most at ease. Days where they’re free of the constant schedules, where all the members are busy or gone who knows where and Minseok doesn’t ask where Jongdae’s headed late at night. He sneaks into Junmyeon’s room, crawls into his bed and curls up next to him and appreciating the sweet, sweet sound of Junmyeon humming as fingers run through his hair, petting him until one of them falls asleep, and it’s usually Jongdae.

 

Sometimes they cuddle up on the couch or Junmyeon’s bed, sneaking little kisses here and there while watching movies or the latest episode of one of the member’s new dramas (because there’s too many it’s hard to follow at this point). Occasionally they watch one of Junmyeon’s episodes and Jongdae never misses a chance to praise his hyung’s acting skills, watching each scene in awe, mumbling things like _“oh that expression is really nice”_ or _“you look so cool there”_ or _“Junmyeonnie hyung is really handsome.”_

 

Comments like those, or praise in general, make Junmyeon flustered.

 

His nervous laughter and his sweet smile has Jongdae struggling to resist kissing him right then and there because god he’s so cute and just hearing him laugh makes his heart race because he’s so so _so_ in love with him and more often than not, he ends up kissing him anyway.

 

Just like any other day, Jongdae kisses Junmyeon, nice and slow, cherishing the feeling of soft lips against his own until he pulls away in a string of soft giggles, ”Go sleep hyung.”

 

“Was that my goodnight kiss?”

 

“Mhm,” Jongdae turns so his back is facing Junmyeon. “Good night Junmyeonnie.”

 

Jongdae really thinks he’s going to get some sleep for a second until he feels Junmyeon’s warmth press up against his backside and an arm sliding around his chest. Pulled in by a hand that’s found its way onto his shoulder, he’s turned so Junmyeon’s face is just centimeters away and suddenly those pretty lips are on his own for an open mouthed kiss that nearly leaves him in a trance.

 

It’s sweet, so _so_ sweet. The slight hint of Junmyeon’s cherry lip balm, quick, mischievous flicks of tongue, it’s all so familiar, so routine, but fuck if Jongdae doesn’t love this more than anything he wouldn’t be kissing Junmyeon as if it’s his last.

 

And all of a sudden, Junmyeon pulls away the moment Jongdae tries licking his way into his mouth and he almost whines. He’s coaxed with a few more kisses to make up for it, Junmyeon’s hand tucked under his chin to hold him in place and his smile even makes its way into the array of light pecks onto Jongdae’s lip.

 

Jongdae can’t help but giggle, nudging foreheads together once more to lock eyes with Junmyeon, gaze so loving it was almost enough to make Junmyeon practically melt, “Was that my goodnight kiss?”

 

“It was more of a ‘please stay up with me’ kiss.”

 

“No wonder why I felt some tongue.” Jongdae turns back onto his side. “You’re gonna have to do better if you want me to stay up though.”

 

Junmyeon accepts Jongdae’s challenge, pampering him with kisses on his cheeks, making sure to kiss every little mole he can reach. The two on his cheek, reaching two of the four aligned on his eyebrow, two more near his pretty eyes. Each kiss makes Jongdae giggle and he’s smiling like an idiot when he feels the other bring his hair behind his ear and pet him, ”You’re so pretty, Jongdae.”

 

He hums in acknowledgment and there’s another kiss traveling down his cheek to his ear.

 

“You’re gorgeous.”

 

Suddenly Junmyeon blows into his ear, earning him a small squeak in response until he kisses yet another pretty little dot on his earlobe.

 

“Hyung,” he swallows thickly, blood rushing to his face when he feels lips ghost over his skin and Junmyeon isn’t slick thinking he won’t notice cold fingers sliding underneath the hem of his shirt. “Shit, you really want me to stay up don’t you?”

 

There’s no reply, just an airy chuckle from Junmyeon before he reaches that mole under his jaw, giving it a kiss that makes Jongdae’s breath hitch. The warmth of Junmyeon’s mouth against the side of his neck is enough convincing and he arches his back enough to make the other swear underneath his breath when Junmyeon sucks hard enough.

 

“I thought you were going to sleep,” the older male murmurs against his skin, moving to kiss the nape of his neck.

 

“I changed my mind.” He turns his head enough to look Junmyeon in the eye, bringing a hand up to tangle in his hair. “Is this what you meant when you wanted me to stay up with you?”

 

“Not really, just got carried away,” Junmyeon gives him a kiss on his lips this time. “Want me to stop?”

 

“ _God_ no.”

 

And with that Junmyeon is sucking on Jongdae’s neck, leaving little bruises (ones Jongdae will probably cover up with yet another oversized hoodie) while taking breaks to steal drawn out kisses from the other’s lips. Jongdae works at grinding against him and lips part to let out a shaky gasp when teeth scrape against his neck and Junmyeon slowly rolls his hips.

 

Soon enough there’s tongue in Junmyeon’s mouth, fingers lost in soft, brown curls that seem to tug when his cold fingers brush against Jongdae’s skin, up his stomach to his chest to pinch at a nipple. Jongdae moans into Junmyeon’s mouth, arching into the touch when there’s a slight tug that makes his voice pitch.

 

Jongdae freezes in place, pulling away to gasp for any bit of air while struggle to speak at the same time,”W-wait, the others. They’re here.”

 

Junmyeon’s lips are on his again, the taste of his tongue against his own is driving Jongdae crazy and _fuck_ he wants it so bad and he can tell Junmyeon does too from the way he groans into the kiss and how he can feel his hardening cock against his ass through his sweats. It’s all too much and Jongdae can barely hold himself back from hopping onto lap and riding him until it’s morning.

 

“Chanyeol’s at his studio,” he says between impatient kisses and heavy pants. “Sehunnie’s with family, they’re not here it’s just us.”

 

“What about-“ Junmyeon is quick to cut him off.

 

“They’re gone, it’s fine.”

 

Fuck it.

 

It’s been so long that Jongdae couldn't care less. The most they’ve managed between hectic schedules are blowjobs or quickies and he just wants a day where he can fuck Junmyeon in peace without a house full of nosy, hyper members or either of them being too tired to even think of sex or maybe he just wants some time alone with his hyung that leads to him pounding Jongdae’s ass hard enough he feels it the next day.

 

He finally turns himself around, cupping Junmyeon’s face and kissing him once more as legs tangle and he’s out of breath but can’t stop rolling his hips and he swears he’s in a daze. Hands creep to grope at Jongdae’s ass, kneading until he’s pushed away and Jongdae huffs, ”Wanna suck you off, want you to cum in my mouth.”

 

That goes straight to Junmyeon’s dick.

 

“God Jongdae, baby, _please_.”

 

He’s pushed onto his back and Jongdae is quick to straddle his waist, hands wasting no time in roaming his chest, his waist, pulling Junmyeon’s shirt over his head and tossing it to the side, His tongue wets his lips before he gives Junmyeon a quick peck and moves to leave a trail of kisses down the underside of Junmyeon’s jaw to his neck, where he sucks enough to leave little red marks down his chest. Hands gliding across smooth skin and tracing every little curve of Junmyeon’s abs, admiring countless nights of hard work Junmyeon put into his body until fingers finally meet the waistband of his pants.

 

Junmyeon is propped up on his elbows, holding his breath and watching Jongdae carefully remove his sweats, half hardened cock springing free from its constraints. He practically feels his dick twitch when eyes fall onto Jongdae’s pretty mouth, tongue peeking between those cute kitty lips, swollen from hasty, clumsy kisses, glistening as they press against the pearling tip.

 

Junmyeon hisses, mouth falling open when Jongdae gives a few kitty licks, tongue flat against the head and small fingers wrap around his girth, ”Jongdae, fuck, you goddamn tease.”

 

Jongdae grins, fingers finally moving and stroking Junmyeon’s cock at an achingly slow pace and Junmyeon can’t decide if he loves or hates every second of it. Jongdae twists and pumps his hyung’s cock, teasing him until Junmyeon’s groaning and as much as he wants to tease Junmyeon and leave hickeys on those amazing thighs he can’t stop his mouth from nearly watering at the sight of the other’s cock only inches away. He licks at the underside, wet tongue pressed against the pulsing vein and it runs up Junmyeon’s dick, eyes focused on the way the older male’s brows furrow and his eyes shut tight when he finally wraps those pretty, pink lips around the head to suck.

 

It’s hot, desperate, dirty, and Jongdae is so good to him, so fucking good that when he lowers himself to fit more and more of Junmyeon’s heavy, fat cock into his mouth and bob his head Junmyeon feels his stomach twist, ”Fuck, dae.”

 

Jongdae’s locks eyes with Junmyeon as he diligently sucks his cock and his fingers twist the base in sync with skilled tongue and oh god does it takes Junmyeon’s breath away. He’s so pretty, so goddamn pretty when his lips are wrapped around some cock, so pretty when his face is flushed red and his brows are furrowed, when those cheekbones Junmyeon loves so much are even more pronounced and beautiful than before. He’s so pretty, gorgeous, so fucking good and Junmyeon loves him so much.

 

“Jongdae, baby, oh god,” A hand finds its way to grip at messy, black locks of hair and Jongdae finally has enough confidence to fit all of him into his mouth, sinking lower and lower until he reaches the base, dark curls tickling his nose and he hollows his cheeks and relaxes his throat. Junmyeon swears he almosts cums just from looking at him.

 

Jongdae deepthroats his precious hyung, his favorite hyung, his hyung with the tastiest cock and the prettiest face he’s ever laid eyes on and he can feel himself ache in his pants. Junmyeon pets him, runs his hand through his hair and guides his head further until the brim, relishing in the hot, sweet haven and Jongdae moans around his cock at the attention.

 

“Baby, I wanna fuck your face,” Junmyeon moans, tucking strands of Jongdae’s hair behind his ear. “Is that okay?”

 

Jongdae wants to say yes but it’s hard to with Junmyeon’s dick in his mouth. He manages to choke out an incoherent mumble and hopes Junmyeon gets the idea, which he does. Soon enough he’s bucking his hips into Jongdae’s sweet, hot little mouth, pushing his head down in sync with his hips and Jongdae takes it so well. He swallows around Junmyeon, whimpering and whining when the tip of his dick hits the back of his throat with each thrust and he’s doing his best to breathe through his nose and holds onto the other’s hips as leverage but fuck it’s so hard but so good being used like this, having his mouth fucked for all it’s worth.

 

“Baby, baby,” Junmyeon knows he won’t last, Jongdae’s mouth is so hot, amazing around his cock and his thighs are practically trembling. He’s losing his rhythm, recklessly snapping his hips and choking out one final warning until he cums down Jongdae’s throat, fistfulls of hair keeping his head in place as chest heaves. He swears, tossing his head back, twitching from sensitivity and when Jongdae pulls away he’s satisfied.

 

Jongdae sniffles, holding back tears and swallowing what’s in his throat, yet laps up at the head of Junmyeon’s sensitive cock for every last bit and he looks so desperate, beautiful, Junmyeon feels like repeating the process. Jongdae watches as Junmyeon comes down from his high, smiling like an idiot at the fingers that comb his hair,”Hyung, you look amazing.”

 

“I just came down your throat, so, I feel amazing.”

 

”That good, huh?”

 

Junmyeon laughs, sweet and airy,” C’mere Jongdae.”

 

Jongdae crawls up into Junmyeon’s arms, attempts at giving him a kiss but Junmyeon stops him in his tracks because he doesn’t feel like trying his own cum, not today. Instead, he reaches over to open one of the drawers of the nightstand, groping around for a familiar bottle as Jongdae sucks on his neck and ruts his hips against his own.

 

When Junmyeon pulls out a bottle of lube, Jongdae is quick to snatch it from his hand and sits up, legs on either side of the other’s thighs.

 

“I kinda wanted to…” Junmyeon trails off, watching Jongdae uncap the bottle and pour some of it onto his fingers. Jongdae places the bottle down and uses his free hand to pull Junmyeon’s wrist and guide hands onto his waist.

 

“You’d take too long, I want you in me now,” suddenly his joggers are being pulled down his thighs, dick springing free and oh no, Junmyeon’s wrapping his fingers around his dick and tugging and Jongdae can’t hold back the pitched moan he lets out. “N-next time, okay? I have a feeling Chanyeol might be home soon and - _shit_ \- I don’t need him opening this fucking door and finding us like this.”

 

“Finding you with my dick in your ass.”

 

Jongdae scoffs, “Yeah.”

 

He dips his hand between his legs, a finger circles his rim and he shudders when the slips a finger inside. Junmyeon attends to his cock, working with long, lazy pumps and flicks of his wrist that make Jongdae bite his lip a little too hard, especially since he’s already adding another finger and scissoring himself open. He swears under his breath, head hanging low and eyes shut tight and Junmyeon’s sweet whispers comfort him, ”You’re doing so good, baby.”

 

Jongdae nearly gets carried away, fucking himself with his own fingers and when he adds a third in sync with another tug at his weeping cock he’s moaning and mewling loud enough he’s sure that if anyone was next door they could hear him perfectly. Junmyeon brings a free hand to pinch at an unattended nipple, making the other gasp and rock his hips into his palm.

 

“H-hyung, don’t,” he whines, fingers finding that sweet spot that takes his breath away. “I‘ll cum.”

 

“You look so good though, you’re so pretty Jongdae.” Junmyeon’s tone makes Jongdae melt, falling victim to the smile on his face and the continuous praise. “I want you to. Come for me, baby.”

 

That’s all Jongdae needs to motivate himself to thrust fingers in and out of his hole recklessly, accompanied by sounds of Junmyeon jerking his cock and an incoherent string of please until the spring in his stomach finally uncoils and he loses his rhythm, tossing his head back as he cums. Eyes shut tight, bangs stuck to his forehead and the sight blows Junmyeon away, he’s coming straight into his lover’s hand and onto his stomach and the sounds he’s making are music to Junmyeon’s ears.

 

Jongdae pulls fingers out with a sigh, still shaking from sensitivity and intensity of his orgasm, body weak as he fumbles his pants off so they’re somewhere on the floor and gives Junmyeon a deep kiss until the two of them are out of breath.

 

“I wanted to cum with you in me,” Jongdae sighs and Junmyeon laughs in response, pressing a light smooch onto Jongdae’s flushed cheek.

 

“It’s fine, I’ll do that soon.”

 

“I think you mean now.”

 

Junmyeon laughs, fingers tapping his hip,” Wanna ride me or-“

 

“Junmyeonnie I really couldn’t care less I just want your dick in me.”

 

“On your knees then.”

 

Jongdae stumbles onto the mattress, up on all fours and Junmyeon finds his position behind him, coating his dick in lube and he jerking it to fullness as he holds onto the other’s hip, aligning himself to finally press the tip against Jongdae’s hole and slowly begins sliding inside until hips meet the swell of Jongdae’s ass.

 

He’s given time to adjust, time to catch his breath and he already feels so goddamn full. The way Junmyeon’s thick cock is stretching him out draws out a silent groan from his lips and Jongdae’s head hangs low, breath shaky when he swears, thighs trembling. Junmyeon gives his butt a little pat, ”Relax baby, relax.”

 

Junmyeon would be lying to himself if he said Jongdae wasn’t tense because the way he’s clenching around his dick right now is driving him crazy and he finally starts rocking his hips, dragging out each and every thrust to indulge in the hot, tightness of Jongdae’s hole and it feels amazing. He picks up his pace, fucking him harder, faster, and Jongdae loves every second of it from the way he’s whining and mewling, gripping bed sheets so hard his knuckles go white.

 

“O-oh fuck, Junmyeon- hyung, _fuck_.” he hiccups and there’s another sweet fuck into his ass. Nails are digging to leave little crescent moons into his hips and Junmyeon moans aloud, the filthy sound of skin slapping against skin echoing throughout the room mixing with high pitched moans from Jongdae and the endless rambling from Junmyeon.

 

“Baby, _baby_ ,” he watches beautiful muscles flex from above, his own cock sliding in and out of Jongdae’s wet hole, the beautiful curve of that amazingly tight ass. “So fucking good, god you feel so fucking good.”

 

Jongdae can tell Junmyeon has been waiting for this, wanting it just as much as he does from the way he relentlessly snaps his hips, fucking him nice and hard and he gives his ass a quick slap. He feels so weak, so properly fucked that his arms give out and he falls face first into the pillow, whimpering and crying out when he feels the head of Junmyeon’s cock pound against his prostate. He’s rocking his hips in sync with the other, bouncing ass back onto his cock as he repeatedly assails his prostate until Junmyeon’s hips suddenly stop and he nearly starts sobbing.

 

Junmyeon pulls out, giving him no time to whine before flipping Jongdae onto his back and realigning himself before sliding back in within a matter of seconds and goes back to fucking Jongdae with ease.

 

Jongdae’s ass is always nice to look at, but watching him thoroughly unravel before his eyes is so _so_ much better. He watches Jongdae’s chest heave and skin glisten from beads of sweat, gorgeous, half lidded eyes unfocused and those precious lips glistening, bright red and swollen from biting a little too hard and _holy shit_ he’s fucking drooling.

 

Jongdae takes it so well, takes every blissful fuck so amazingly well and Junmyeon is in pure euphoria being able to finally, fucking _finally_ , indulge himself for once after weeks and weeks of stress piled on top of each other and Jongdae is his gift, "Doing so good baby, you always do. You're so good to me. I love you, I love you so fucking much Jongdae." 

 

He’s fucking him relentlessly, each thrust harder than the last and fingers wraps around his pretty, desperate cock, making Jongdae jerk at the sudden attention. He’s whining and sobbing with each slow pump, voice slurred and low, the most Junmyeon can make out is ‘ _no- hyung please - I’ll cum, I’ll cum, hyung please.'_

 

Hips erratic, losing their rhythm when something overcomes Junmyeon and his movements are frantic, head pounding and vision blurred. All he can see is Jongdae, his love, his precious Jongdae.

 

Junmyeon comes first, filling Jongdae with his seed, a wave of pleasure crashing onto his body and Jongdae doesn’t last much longer. He cries out, arching his back and painting his stomach a sticky white. He clenches deliciously around Junmyeon’s cock through his final thrusts, milking it for all it’s worth. Jongdae’s so fucked out he can’t think straight anymore, all he can think of is Junmyeon, his cock, the feeling of his ass being filled to the brim with him with his cum, and he instinctively reaches for his lover, tears swelling and chokes out a pathetic little _“hyung_ ” and Junmyeon falls into his arms.

 

“Shh, baby, I got you,” Junmyeon whispers into the crook of his neck, hugging Jongdae tightly while he rolls his hips. Jongdae wraps his arms around Junmyeon and pulls him closer until they’re smushed in their own sticky mess, still trembling from oversensitivity until Junmyeon finally stops moving and focuses on kissing Jongdae in the midst of afterglow.

 

Junmyeon’s petting him again, the feeling of his lips on his body still achingly hot that the warmth of Junmyeon’s body against him makes Jongdae feel like he’s on fire.

 

They finally take the time to recover, Junmyeon pulling out and laying on Jongdae, running a hand through his hair and pushing sweaty bangs back to kiss his forehead.

 

“Aren’t you glad you stayed up?” foreheads touch and that adorable smile is back on Junmyeon’s face, making Jongdae's chest flutter.

 

”I love you.” Jongdae smiles wide. Junmyeon doesn't say it back this time, he doesn't have to.

 

“Want me to clean you up?”

 

Jongdae shakes his head, cupping Junmyeon’s pretty cheek, ”It’s fine, I’ll do it myself.”

 

Junmyeon falls onto the bed, Jongdae sitting up and reaching for tissues he uses to clean the two of them up.

 

“I want to take care of you though.”

 

“You do, don’t worry,” he tosses dirty tissues into the bin nearby, almost missing. “Just wanna lay here with you, kiss you till one of us falls asleep, that one of us being me.”

 

"I love you, Jongdae."

 

They cuddle and kiss until Jongdae falls asleep with a smile on his face and Junmyeon on his lips.

 

****

 

The next morning Junmyeon wakes up first, rubbing his eyes and sitting up to ruffle Jongdae’s hair before checking his phone. He freezes when he sees text notifications from two hours ago.

 

_From: Jongin_

_Please don’t fuck in the dorms._

 

_From: Jongin_

_Especially when I’m trying to sleep._

 

_From: Jongin_

_Thanks._

 

They forgot about Jongin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is like my first fic so go easy on me pls  
> rise bottom jongdae bc thats what he is. a bottom.  
> and hes junmyeons baby thank u
> 
> update: i added like. a sentence or two after a month


End file.
